


Kuivuneet kyyneleet

by Katastrofi



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sad
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrofi/pseuds/Katastrofi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fisu taistelee homouttaan vastaan eikä voi hyväksyä itseään. Fisu ajaa itsensä itsemurhan partaalle ja on eristäytynyt ulkoisesta maailmastaan ainoana seuranaan viina. Fisu on menettänyt kaiken mitä on ja vihaa sitä vähääkin, joka on pienikin osa itseään. Kaiken tämän aikana Fisu ei kuitenkaan saa poistettua mielestään rakastamansa miehen kasvoja, jotka hän näkee elävästi kaikkialla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hiljaisen illan herätti henkiin yksinäisen kerrostalon asunnosta kuuluva paukahdus. Sen jälkeen kuului toinen ja kolmas. Fisun pää nojasi kaksionsa betoniseinää vasten kädet ja otsa ruhjeilla. Kyyneleet valuivat hänen silmistään vuolaana virtana täynnä surua, katkeruutta ja inhoa itseään kohtaan. Hän iski vasemman nyrkkinsä seinään ja parahti kivusta. Hänellä teki pahaa olla olemassa.

Fisu veti keuhkonsa täyteen henkeä ja päästi sydäntä särkevän parkaisun. ”MIKSI? MIKS MÄ OON TÄMMÖNEN!?” Hän hujautti päätään betoniseinään ja kipu syöksähti hänen ruumiinsa läpi ja sumensi Fisun näön hetkeksi. Taas hänen kasvonsa tulivat mieleen. Fisu näki hänen nauravan, mutta ei kuullut ääntä. Hän iski taas nyrkkinsä seinään. Jos seinä ei olisi betonia, se olisi varmaan pettänyt alta. 

”PERKELE!” Fisu karjaisi kivusta. Hän tunsi veren valuvan rystysiltään sormilleen ja kuuli pienen tihkuttavan äänen, kun pieniä pisaroita putoili maahan. _Miksi mun pitää olla näin mielenvikainen? Näin sairas!_ Hän sätti itseään ajatellen kuvottunutta ilmettä, joka nousisi tämän rakastaman miehen kasvoille, jos saisi tietää, että Fisu haluaa häntä. Hän näki kuin omin silmin Rauskin naaman vääntyvän inhoon. Hän iski molemmat nyrkkinsä seinään ja Fisun jalat pettivät alta.

Kipu oli sietämätön hänen käsissään, mutta Fisu ei välittänyt oikestaan. Kyyneleet tipahtelivat hitaasti Fisun syliin ja kämmenille. Hän katseli tuhoa, jonka hän oli aiheuttanut itsellensä. Hän katseli vereslihalla olevia rystysiään ja hengitti katkonaisesti kakoen, kuin ei saisi enää henkeä ja siltä hänestä tuntuikin. ”Hel..vetti…” Fisu kirosi ääneen katsellessa tuhoa. Hän nosti kätensä otsalleen ja kipu syöksähti uudelleen, kun hän hipaisi kärsinyttä otsaansa. Otsalla oli valmiiksi ollut jo miltei parantuneita mustelmia parin päivän takaa.

Fisu huokaisi raskaasti ja pyyhkäisi verisellä kämmenselällään kyyneliä kasvoiltaan. Fisu otti tukea seinästä ja nousi ylös. Hänen päässään jyskytti ja häntä huimasi, mutta hänen sisällään mylläävä tuska oli sanoinkuvaamaton. Hän katsoi seinää ja siihen oli jäänyt useita pieniä veriroiskeita nyrkkien jäljiltä. Näky kuvotti häntä syvällä vatsanpohjalla. Fisu kääntyi hitaasti ympäri ja koetti karistaa Rauskin mielestään. Hän vihasi itseään. Hän ei voinut sietää kuka oli ja miksi oli olemassa. Fisu hoiperteli olohuoneen läpi ja oli kompastua lehtikasaan ja pöydän kulmaan. Hän horjahti keittiöön ja vetäisi jääkaapin oven auki ja otti sieltä viina pullon, uuden parhaan ystävänsä, joka tosin ei koskaan osoittanut julmuudeltaan empatian poikastakaan.

Normaalisti hän ei juonut viinaa, mutta nyt hän ei jaksanut alkaa litkittämään monta kaljaa päästäkseen humalaan, hän ei ollut jaksanut moneen päivään. Fisu pukkasi oven kiinni ja avasi pullon. Hän otti ison huikan vahvaa ystäväänsä ja lampsi irvistäen pakasteelle. Vaikka humala olisi hyvä puudutus kipuihin, se ei helpottaisi tarpeeksi nopeasti, joten Fisu nappasi pakasteesta kylmäpussin, jota piti siellä säilössä näiden tilanteiden varalta. Tästä alkoi tulla jo paha tapa, eikä Fisu enää välittänyt käydä töissä turhaantuneisuudeltaan, joten hän pystyi juomaan kännit arkisinkin. Ei töissä kellään ollut Fisun olemassaolo muutenkaan kiinnostanut.

Fisu löhsähti keittiön jakkaralle ja otti toisen ison huikan viinaa. Hän laski kylmäpussin otsalleen ja se kirpaisi miltei yhtä paljon, kuin iso annos julmuutta, joka poltti vatsassa joka huikalta. Hän katseli riutunutta kättään turhaantuneena. Käsi oli arvilla, täynnä tuorehkoja nirhautumia itsensä hakkaamisesta. Tätä oli kestänyt jo pitkään eikä Fisu uskonut kestävänsä kauaa. Hän ei vain ollut jaksanut tehdä lopullista loppua tälle kaikelle, hänestä tuntui muutenkin sen tulevan pian. Hän otti kaksi huikkaa peräjälkeen viinapullosta. Fisu tiputti kylmäpussin syliinsä ja painoi päänsä käsiinsä. Mitä hän oikein teki itselleen? Tappoi itseään hitaasti, mutta hänellä ei ollut tarpeeksi munaa päästää itseään kokonaan hengiltä.

Kuumat kyyneleet alkoivat valumaan Fisun kämmenille ja kasvoille. Häntä turhautti, hän oli niin lopen uupunut. Hän rakasti niin paljon sitä helvetin miestä, että tuntui ettei hän saisi henkeä. Useimmat päivät, kun Fisu näki Rauskia, joko kavereiden kanssa tai kaksin hän ei saanut katsettaan kuriin. Hän ei saanut mielikuvitustaan kuriin. Jos hän näkisi jonkun muun tekevän näin itselleen tai.. _tai Rauskille_ hän varmaan hakkaisi homouden ulos siitä saastasta. Hän laski toisen kätensä kasvoiltaan ja nappasi sillä ystävänsä pullonkaulasta ja veti useamman kulauksen kylmiltään. Fisu miltei paukautti sen takaisin pöydälle puhtaasta turhaantuneisuudesta ja parahti.

Hänen kätensä tärisivät ja hän tunsi viinan nousevan hiljalleen päähän. Hän nousi yhtäkkiä ylös tuolista turhautuneena paikallaan oloon ja oli menettää tasapainonsa ja tiputti kylmäpussin vahingossa lattialle jättäen sen siihen. Hän nosti viinapullon taas huulilleen ja joi onnettomuuteensa. Humalassa hän oli hyvin ennalta-arvaamaton ja tunteenvarainen. Häntä turhautti ja ahdisti. Kyyneleet olivat kuivettuneet miehen poskille ja uudet virtasivat niiden paikalle veri tahrojen sekaan. Hän pyyhki naamaansa verisellä kädellään ja sen ei voinut edes kuvitella auttavan asiaa. 

Hän oli jo kitannut miltei puolet pienehköstä pullostaan ja kohotti pullon uudelleen hoiperrellen olohuoneeseen. Hän murahti ärsyyntyneesti ja sitten karjaisi kyyneleet valuen poskille entistä kovempaa tahtia. Hän ei nähnyt kunnolla eteensä, mutta viinapullon paikan hän tiesi ja otti taas useamman kulauksen putkeen. Hän huohotti ahdistuneena ja pyyhkäisi viinavalumat paljaaseen käsivarteensa ja vilkaisi sivusilmällä sitä koristavia mustelmia, joita oli koko väriskaalalta ja näytti rumalta ja kuvottavalta joulukuusen irvikuvalta. Hän ei enää voinut olla ilman pitkähihaista paitaa tai hupparia, koska muuten muut huomaisivat mitä hän oli tehnyt itsellensä. Otsavammat hän oli selittänyt kömpelyydellään, mutta ääni Fisun sisällä sanoi, ettei se menisi kovin kauaa enää läpi. _No ei niiden tarvitsisi muutenkaan kuunnella mun valheita pitkään..._

Hän horjahti sohvalle ja käänsi itsensä selälleen. Hän ei jaksanut mennä sänkyynsä, hänen ei vain tehnyt mieli. Hänen ei ollut tehnyt mieli pitkään aikaan. Vaikka kuinka monta iltaa hän oli vain sammunut sohvalle viinapullollisen jälkeen, joskus hän oli saanut jopa miltei alas kaksi. Hän vilkaisi kelloa ja se näytti jo yhtä yöllä. Hän tuhahti toivottamana ja lausui selvästi, mutta hiljaa ”Rauski.” Se nimi sai hänet hykertämään onnesta, mutta samalla inhosta ja kuvotuksesta, kun sai näin paljon tyydytystä ystävänsä nimen sanomisesta ääneen. Hän kuvotti itseään. Hän nosti pullon täynnä kylmää pahaa oloa taas huulilleen. Hän oli aina ollut enemmän kaljamiehiä, joten viina upposi häneen liiankin hyvin ja oli aina uponnutkin.

Hän kuuli kännykästään pienen värähdyksen huoneen toiselta puolelta. Hän ei ollut päiviin vastannut kenellekään puhelimen tai muunkaan välityksellä. Fisu oli pyrkinyt erakoitumaan, koska hän ei kestänyt kuulla Rauskin, tai kenenkään ääntä. _Ei enää_ Rauskin pehmeän äänen kuuleminen tuntui hapon juonnilta. Hän rakasti jotain niin kiellettyä, että häneen sattui ja hän tiesi. Hän tiesi että Rauskiinkin sattuisi, jos hän saisi tietää minkälaisia unia Fisu öisin näki Rauskista. Hän pystyi kuvittelemaan kuvotuksesta vääristyneen ilmeen rakkaimpansa kasvoille, jos näkisi tämän sairasmielisen rukan salaiset halut ja unelmat. Hän nosti taas pullon huulilleen ja kittasi siitä niin paljon alas, kuin sai kerralla. 

Fisun väsymys alkoi painaa päälle entistä pahemmin viinan takia ja hänen silmänsä alkoivat jo luppasemaan. Kipu tuntui jo todella etäiseltä, niin kuin kaikki muukin. Kellon vaimea tikitys kuului kuin kymmenien metrien takaa. Hän kippasi lopun viinan pullosta alas ja laski tyhjän pullon usean viinapullon ja kaljatölkin viereen sohvan kulmalle. Viimeinen asia, jonka hän muisti ennen nukahtamistaan oli Rauskin rauhoittava laulu, jota hän muisteli kaikista mieluiten. Hän antaisi mitä vain, jos voisi kuolla sen ollessa viimeinen asia, jonka hän kuulee. Viimeinen asia tällä säälittämävällä avaruusroskalla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficciin kuuluu osaksi kappale ”Safe and sound” http://youtu.be/0pGLhjRclms tässä on linkki lauluun, suosittelen kuuntelemaan sen kohdassa (tän 2. osan loppu), jossa Rauski alkaa laulamaan. Laulun ensimmäinen säkeistö on kirjoitettu sisään ficciin, joten siitä voit alkaa kuuntelemaan. Ymmärrettävästi tämä EI OLE lähelläkään se miltä Rauskin ääni kuulostaa, kun hän laulaa, mutta onhan teillä sen verran mielikuvitusta jäljellä, eikös? ;)

Kuului äänekästä töminää ja hätääntynyt huuto. Se tuntui niin kaukaiselta Fisulle, kuin se olisi joku tuntematon huudahdus jostain kaukaa. Hän tunsi hytkyntää koko ruumiissa, erityisesti olkapäissään, joku ravisteli häntä. Fisu raotti varovaisesti krapulan ja unen sekaisessa tilassaan silmiään. Kesti hetken ennen kuin Fisu sain kuvan selventymään. Hän tunsi punehtuvansa pienesti, kun tajusi tuijottavansa yllensä kumartunutta hätääntynyttä Rauskia silmiin. 

Rauski hengitti paniikissa, Kuinka hän oli päästänyt parhaan ystävänsä tähän kuntoon. ”Mitä sä jätkä oot tehny itelles??!” Hän huudahti silmät laajentuneena huolesta. Hän katseli miehen kärsineitä käsivarsia ja rystysiä. Rauski ei ollut sitä vollottaja tyyppiä, joten vähemmästäkin olisi huomannut Rauskin järkyttyneen pahasti näkemästään. Kyyneleet olivat silti nousta miehen silmiin, kun hän katsoi mitä Fisu oli tehnyt itsellensä. Puhumattakaan kaikesta alkoholista, mitä mies ilmeisesti oli käyttänyt.

Fisu irvisti ja siristi silmiään kivusta, joka johtui kovasta äänestä ja ruumissaan pauhaavasta kivusta. Hän ei keksinyt puolustuspuhetta, vaan käänsi katseensa pois. Fisu tuijotteli seinää selvitellen päätään ja vilkaisi eteisen suuntaan. Maassa lojui Rauskin nahkatakki ja Fisun omia vaatteita. Fisu oli hieman pihalla mitä oli juuri meneillään, hän ei ollut sitä nopeasti heräävää tyyppiä.

”Miksi..?” Kuului melko tukahdutettu ähkäisy Rauskin suusta, kun hän koetti parhaansa mukaan pidätellä itkua. _Miten mä en ollut huomannut mitään?_ Hän katseli Fisun kasvoja, ne olivat veriset ja likaiset ja hänen hiuksensa olivat sekaisin. Mies tuoksui verelle, viinalle ja lialle ja oli selvästi laiminlyönyt itsensä. Kun Fisulta ei kuulunut vastausta Rauski korotti ääntään ja miltei karjahti: ”MIKSI?”

Fisu säpsähti. Hän nosti itsensä parempaan istuma-asentoon, mutta ei sanonut mitään, hän katsoi vain Rauskia tuska miltei paistaen katseesta. Fisu mieluusti olisi jättänyt keskustelun siihen pisteeseen ja mennyt takaisin nukkumaan tai kuolemaan hitaasti. Hän tunsi Rauskin otteen tiukentuvan olkapäissään ja piti sisällään pienen voihkaisun kivusta. Rauski ei selvästi ollut luovuttamassa tätä helpolla.

Rauski menetti malttinsa ja rääkäisi kurkkunsa pohjasta: ”FISU MIKS SÄ VITTU TEIT NÄIN ITELLES!?” Hän näki ärähdyksen kulkevan Fisun läpi ja miehen latautuvan vastaukseen. Pieni tyytyväisyys käväisi kylässä paniikin ja ahdistuksen joukossa, kun hän huomasi onnistuneensa herättämään miehen kunnolla. Se kuitenkin pyyhkiintyi sekunneissa pois.

”NO HELVETTI SUN TAKIA!” Fisu karjaisi ulos tajuamatta liian myöhään, että oli juuri pilannut elämänsä, lopullisesti. Hän katsoi, kun Rauskin ilme muuttui hämmentyneestä kauhistuneeksi. Tumma punainen punastus levisi Fisun kasvoille ja hän tunsi tarvitsevansa ison huikan, jotta jaksaisi tämän keskustelun loppuun. Tämä keskustelu olisi pitänyt päättää siihen mistä se alkoikin.

”Mun.. takia..?” Rauski toisi hitaasti, kuin ei voisi uskoa sanojaan. Hän ei tiennyt mitä Fisu koetti sanoa, hän ei ymmärtänyt. Sanat eivät käyneet sen enempää järkeen hänen sanottua ne ääneen, kuin Fisun sanomanakaan. Hän katsoi Fisua hämmentyneenä ja hellitti otettaan Fisun olkapäistä. Mies selvästi käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja nousi miltei saman tein ylös. Rauski seurasi katseellaan miltei päätä pidemmän miehen liikkeitä. Tämä ei todellakaan jäänyt tähän.

Fisu loi Rauskiin hieman surullisen katseen ja hoiperteli hieman unisena keittiön suuntaan. Hän tosissaan tarvitsi nyt jos koskaan kunnon huikan jotain vahvaa. 

Rauski ei estellyt, mutta seurasi hetken päästä miehen perässä. Rauski ei ymmärtänyt mitä mies tarkoitti sanomalla, että teki tämän Rauskin takia. Ei hän ollut tehnyt Fisulle mitään, vai oliko hän jättänyt tekemättä jotain? Hän katsoi kun Fisu avasi jääkaapin oven, mutta tyrmistyi tuon ottaessa viinapullon esille ja kysyi uhkaavasti ”Mitä helvettiä sä luulet tekeväs?”

Fisu avasi pullon ja joi ison huikan katsomatta Rauskiin. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja tokaisi Rauskille ”No vittu miltä näyttää!” Rauski värähti Fisun äänenpainosta. He molemmat tiesivät, ettei Fisu ole ennen puhunut Rauskille näin. Fisu tuijotti syyttävästi Rauskia ja hän istahti keittiöjakkaralle. Hän ei tiennyt miksi yhtäkkiä syytti Rauskia ahdingostaan. Hän katsoi liki haastavasti Rauskia silmiin ja otti taas pitkän huikan viinaansa. 

Tyrmistys paistoi Rauskin silmistä. Fisu ei ollut viinatyyppiä ja tiesi sen itsekin. Rauski veti syvää henkeä ja katsoi Fisua silmiin ja kysyi: ”Miks teit tän itelles, mun takia? Mitä mä oon tehny?” Hän koetti näyttää rauhalliselta, mutta selvästi Fisu ei ollut juttelutuulella ja otti ison kulauksen uutta lempi juomaansa. Hän tutkaili miestä katseellaan purren huultaan. Kyynelvalumia, alkoholia, itsetuhoisuutta, mitä muuta multa on jäänyt huomaamatta? Rauski sätti itseään, koska oli olettanut Fisun olevan kunnossa viiden päivän eristyksen jäljiltä, kun kukaan ei saanut häneen yhteyttä. 

Fisu katseli maahan vaitonaisena, mutta hiljaisuuden rikkoi äänekäs nälänmurahdus Fisun vatsasta. Hän ei ollut syönyt useaan päivään kunnolla. Hänellä ei ollut tehnyt mieli syödä oikein mitään. Häntä oksetti, hän oli oksennellut toissa illasta lähtien. Hän silti otti vielä mahdollisimman pitkän huikan. Hänestä tuntui hirveältä taistella oksentamisen tunnetta vastaan, joka vain yltyi. Ei häntä jaksanut kiinnostaa, mitä mieltä hnen vatsansa oli alkoholista.

Rauski huomasi rakkaan ystävänsä ahdingon, mutta kysyi kuitenkin uudelleen mahdollisimman rauhallisesti. ”Miksi teit tämän minun takia?” Rauski koetti parhaansa mukaan hengittää tasaisesti ja vakaasti. Fisu viimein näytti antavan vastausreaktioita, mutta alkoi jo elekieleltään vaikuttaa myös humaltuneelta.

”Mä..” Fisun ääni oli epävakaa ja hän taisteli saadakseen sanat ulos, mutta tarvitsi hörpyn avuksi. ”mä..” Fisu aloitti taas, eikä vieläkään saanut sanoja ulos ja tunsi Rauskin turhaantuvan. Hän otti lisää viinapullostaan ja murahti: ”Koska mä…” Hän punnitsi sanoja hetken ja katsoi Rauskia silmiin. Hän tunsi kyynelten nousevan silmiinsä ja alkoi miettimään, kuinka riistäisi henkensä illalla, kun tämä tuska olisi minuuttien sisällä pysyvästi ohi. Saatuaan turvaa ikuisen unen ajatuksesta Fisu veti henkeä ja kyyneleet valahtivat aikuisen miehen punehtuneille poskille. Ja hän viimein sanoi sen ääneen: ”Mä rakastan sua.”

Rauski ei voinut uskoa korviaan. Hän katsoi miehen poskilta valuvia kyyneliä. _Oliko tää totta? Kusettiko Fisu, ei, ei se voinu. Ei perkele!_ Rauskista tuntui, kuin kivin putoaisi sydämeltä, mutta raastava syytös ja syyllisyys valahtivat tilalle. ”Miks sä et oo kertonu mulle!?” Rauski karjaisi tajuamatta, että huusi. Fisu availi suutaan etsien sanoja, joita ei tullut. Hän katsoi, kun Rauski seisoi kädet puristettuina nyrkkiin. Hän ei voinut uskoa korviaan. Tunteet mylläsivät hänet sisällään. Hän otti suunnittelemattoman liikahduksen Fisun luo ja kohotti nyrkkinsä lyödäkseen.

Fisu tunsi säkenöivän kivun poskessaan ja huulessaan. Kipu kulki läpi koko ruumiin ja Fisun suusta pääsi parkaisu. Hän tunsi turtuuden katoavan ruumiistaan hetkeksi, mutta hänen ajatuksensa pysyivät sumeina ja epäselvinä. Hän oli tietänyt tämän tulevan. Hän oli nähnyt tämän painajaisissaan. Hän ei pystynyt katsomaan Rauskiin hän vain nytkäytti päänsä toiselle sivulle ja huokaisi: ”Anna tulla vaan… oon valmistautunu tähän.” Fisu sulki silmänsä valmistautuen uuteen iskuun. _Viimeistä viedään..._

Rauski puri huultaan ja puristi käsiään nyrkkiin. Hänen koko kroppansa tärisi ja kyyneleet purkautuivat hänen kasvoilleen, vihan kyyneleet. Hän tuijotti Fisua. Hän halusi lyödä miestä niin paljon, hän halusi vain hakata miehen. Rauski kohotti nyrkkinsä, mutta ei pystynyt lyömään Fisua. Hän liikahti lähemmäs ja katsoi riutunutta miestä ja mietti kuinka päästi tämän tapahtumaan hänelle. Katumus lyönnistä levisi Rauskin omatunnolle ja hänen todelliset tunteensa ottivat ohjat nähdessään miehen kärsimyksen. Hän nosti kämmenensä Fisun kasvoille ja tunsi miehen värähtävän aluksi pelätessään tulevansa satutetuksi. Vaiston varassa Rauski kumartui eteenpäin ja käänsi Fisun kasvot itseensä päin. Hän sulki silmänsä ja heidän huulensa kohtasivat.

Fisu oli mykistynyt. Hän ei uskaltanut liikahtaakaan, hän pelkäsi tämän olevan julma pila, jolla Rauski leikkii hänen tunteillaan ennen pahoinpitelyä. Hän huomasi kuitenkin miehen rentoutuvan ja rentoutui itsekkin. Hän avasi hieman huuliaan suudelmassa ja sain Rauskilta vastauksen. Hän uskalsi hitaasti nostaa kätensä Rauskin poskille ja tunsi miehen painautuvan suudelmaan. Hän oli niin lämmin, niin täydellinen, mutta samalla hieman pelottava ja tuntematon. Hänen huulensa olivat pehmeät ja hyväilevät. Onen kyyneleet karkasivat Fisun poskille.

Rauski oli viimein saanut ulos pitkäaikaisen salaisuutensa, hän oli kuukausia painanut alas ja pois mielestä halua suudella juuri tätä kyseistä miestä. Hän oli saanut viimein vastauksen häntä piinanneeseen kysymykseen. Rauski oli ollut monta vuotta sujut homoutensa kanssa. Hän oli silti salannut sen kavereiltaan ja erityisesti Fisulta, jonka ystävyyttä ja läheisyyttä Rauski ei ollut koskaan haluttanut menettää. Häntä ei edes haitannut, vaikka Fisun suudelma maistui viinalle ja kyynelille ja miehen ylikasvanut sänki raapi hieman leukaa ja huulia. Hän kuitenkin irrottautui ja miesten katseet kohtasivat. Kaksi aikuista miestä katsoivat toisiaan, molemmat omalla tavallaan niin haavoittuvaisia, niin heikkoja, niin suojattomia, hakemassa lohtua toisstaan. He katsoivat toisiaan kyynelisin silmin. Rauski keräsi rohkeutensa ja kuiskasi hiljaa: ”Mäkin rakastan sua.” Hän katsoi Fisua hymyillen.

Fisu hymähti iloisesti ja nousi seisomaan hieman liian nopeasti ja horjahti Rauskia vasten. Rauski otti Fisusta kiinni tiukasti keskivartalosta, jotta mies ei kaatuisi. Rauski huomasi Fisun ilmeen vääntyvän äkkiä oudoksi ja miehen tärisevän ja vajoavan polvilleen. ”Ookko sä kunnossa?” Hän kysyi nopeasti, koska huomasi jonkin olevan vialla. Rauski koetti pehmentää miehen laskua maahan mahdollisimman paljon, mutta kavahti hieman taemmas, kun Fisu yhtäkkiä oksensi keittiön lattialle. Kuvotuksen aalto pyyhkäisi Rauskin läpi ja heti sen perässä hätä, kun huomasi vahingossa oksennuksesta puuttuvan ruuan jämät. ”Ookko sä syöny mitään???” Rauski parahti hätääntyneenä ja katsoi kakovaa miestä, joka edelleen tärisi holtittomasti.

Fisua huimasi ja hänen oli pakko ottaa kaksin käsin maasta kiinni. Häntä huimasi ja oksetti yhtä aikaa. Hän ei pystynyt puhumaan, koska uusi oksennus aalto pyrki läpi eikä hän voinut muuta kuin antaa sen vain tulla. Hän tunsi Rauskin istuvan polvilleen viereensä ja henkäisi: ”En… En mitään pariin päivään…” Häntä huimasi ja hän tunsi Rauskin nostavan hänet istumaan. Häntä hävetti, olla nyt näin säälittävä, jonkun noin rohkean ja uhmakkaan miehen nähden. Näyttää ettei itsestä olisi haastavaa edes kärpäselle tässä tilassa.

Rauski painoi Fisun päänsä itseään vasten ja silitteli rauhallisesti miehen hiuksia, hän ei tiennyt mitä muutakaan tehdä. Rauski tunsi käsiensä olevan sidotut ja halusi vain repiä siteet auki ja pelastaa miehen itseltään. Hän painoi hennon suudelman miehen hiuksiin ja nojasi sitten oman päänsä myös häntä vasten. Hän tunsi miehen parantavan asentoaan ja kuiski tämän korvan juureen rauhoittavia sanoja, kuten ”Kyllä se siitä” ”Me kyllä selvitään tästä” ”Kaikki menee hyvin” ja muita lausahduksia, joille ei ollut takeita, mutta herättivät silti pientä toivoa paremmasta.

Fisu rentoutui hieman ja kuunteli Rauskin sydämen lyöntejä, jotka kuuluivat juuri sopivasti rintakehän kohtaan, jossa Fisu piti päätään. Hän huokaisi syvään ja pyyhkäisi oksennuksen jämät poskestaan käsivarrellaan. ”Rauski” Fisu aloitti ja varmisti, että sai Rauskin huomion ja kysyi varovaisesti: ”Voisitko sä laulaa vähän jotain… Ihan jotain vaan..” Mies tunsi isensä muutenkin niin avuttomaksi, ettei laulu sitä ainakaan huonontaa voisi.

Rauski katsoi hieman pöllämystyneenä miestä ja sanoi: ”..Toki” Hän mietti kuumeisesti mitä laulaa Fisulle. mikä auttaisi hänen oloaan. Hänen mieleensä muistui laulu, jonka hän halusi laulaa Fisulle. Rauski aloitti hieman tärisevällä äänellä: _” I could lift you up. I could show you what you wanna see..”_ Rauskin ääni tärisi taistellessa kyyneliä vastaan. _”..And take you where you wanna be.”_ Rauski veti henkeä ja pari kyyneltä vierähti hänen poskilleen. _”You could be my luck. Even if the sky is falling down..”_ Pari kyyneltä vierähti taas miehen poskille. _”I know that we'll be safe and sound. We're safe and sound… We're safe and sound…”_

Fisu itki hiljaa ja kuunteli Rauskin laulua. Hän kuuli Rauskin äänen tärisevän kyynelistä. _” I could fill your cup.. You know my river won't evaporate”_ Fisu painautui Rauskia vasten ja kuunteli miehen sydämenlyöntejä ja ääntä tyynenä. _”This world we still appreciate..” ” You could be my luck. Even in a hurricane of frowns. I know that we'll be safe and sound…”_ Fisu kuuli Rauskin äänen murtuvan. Hänen sydäntään pakotti. Fisu kiersi kätensä Rauskin ympärille ja painoi suukon miehen olkapäälle.

_”Safe and sound. We're safe and sound. Safe and sound…”_ Hitaasti he vajosivat ikuisuuteen.


	3. Chapter 3

Rauski huokaisi syvään ja katsoi riutunutta rakastaan, joka nojasi vaitonaisena Rauskia vasten. Kyyneleet olivat kuivuneet Rauskin molemmille poskille ja hän pohti miten tämä kaikki oli tapahtunut niin äkkiä. Hänestä tuntui, kuin ihan äsken Zappis oli soittanut hänelle ja pyytänyt tarkistamaan miten Fisu voi. Rauski silitti Fisun selkää pitkin vedoin ja koetti olla huomioimatta pistävää oksennuksen ja viinan hajua. Hän tunsi Fisun liikahtavan ja katsoi miestä kysyvästi.

Fisu nosti päätään ja katsoi Rauskia naama hieman alkoholista, mutta enemmänkin läheisyydestä, punertavana. Hän hymyili vähän hupsusti ja sanoi selvällä äänellä: ”Oonko mä koskaan kertonu, että mä rakastan sun laulamistas?” 

Rauski punastui hieman ja murahti naama virneessä takaisin. ”Oletpa sä tänään leppoisella tuulella.” Rauski naurahti pienesti tyhmälle hymylle, joka käväisi Fisun naamalla. Mies oli niin raukan näköinen, että olisi voinut tehdä mieli nauraa, mutta Rauskilla ei tullut mieleenkään nauraa. Hänen sisällään vellova suru ja huoli miltei paistoivat hänen hymynsä läpi. Hän vilkaisi pulloa, josta Fisu oli juonut hänen ollessa paikalla, se oli liki tyhjä, joten ei ihme, jos mies olisi vähän pihalla.

Rauski katsoi miestä ja huokaisi. Tämä pitäisi hoitaa voitolla kotiin, joten aloitetaan helpoimmasta. Hän otti Fisun tiukkaan käsikynkkään ja kampesi miehen ylös mukanaan. ”Mennäänpä nyt, jätkä tuoksuu, ku koditon katujuoppo.” Fisu murahti, jotain ”Joo”:n tapaista, mutta ei siitä ollut varma. Kun Rauski sai miehen pysymään pystyssä, hän tajusi, että käsikynkässä hän ei saisi tätä miestä pesulle. Rauski heilautti Fisun oikean käden niskansa yli ja sujahti Fisun kainaloon. Hänen päässään vilahti muistikuva, kun Fisu oli useampi kuukausi sitten kutsunut Rauskia kainalomieheksi ja pieni naurahdus karkasi hänen suustaan. Hän otti kuitenkin tiukan otteen Fisun lantiolta ja lähti taluttamaan miestä pienehköön pesuhuoneeseen.

Hän nykäisi oven auki ja kuunteli Fisun epäselviä mutinoita, hän ollut varma kenelle Fisu luuli puhuvansa ja pitäisikö hänen kuunnella. Hetken hän koetti saada selvää ja kuuli miehen valittavan huonosta olosta, mutta hän ei kuitenkaan vaivannut itseään sitä enempää vaan istutti Fisun vessanpöntön kannelle. Huone oli ahdas ja sitä ei helpottanut humalaisen miehen läsnäolo alkuunkaan.

”Mä meen oottaan olohuoneeseen, että pääset pesulta. Pärjääks sä yksin?” Hän katseli miestä epäröiden ja liikahti sitten oven suuntaan lähteäkseen. 

Fisu kohotti katseensa, hän sai silti jotenkuten selvää ajatuksistaan. Hän ei tahtonut Rauskin lähtevän. Hän muotoili lausetta ja sanoi hitaasti peläten oksentavansa: ”Älä mene… mä tertten sun apua vaatteissa…” Fisu otti Rauskia ranteesta kiinni vaikka mies ei ollut liikahtanutkaan lähteäkseen pysähdyttyään kuuntelemaan Fisun sanoja. Fisu katsoi Rauskia silmiin punastellen rajusti ja toivoi tämän ymmärtävän, että oli ruhjonut itsensä niin pahasti, että vaatteiden riisuminen oli tuskaa.

”Kai sä ny ite osaan vaatteet ottaa pois päältä ja mennä suihkuun?” Rauski sanoi tavoitellen kepeää ääntä, mutta pieni pakokauhu paistoi hänen äänestään, kun hän katseli Fisun kärsineitä käsiä ja pystyi kuvittelemaan, ettei siinä ollut kaikki. Fisu vain murahti hieman takaisin. Siis olivathan he käyneet porukalla saunassa, mutta ei Rauski ihan ollut valmis riisumaan miestä vaatteista. Varsinkaan miestä, joka oli noin ennalta arvaamattomassa tilassa ja saattoi pyörtyä pystyyn. Hetken pohdinnan jälkeen Rauski myöntyi ja Fisun naamalle levähti lempeä hymy. Rauski mietti joutuisikohan hän jopa harjaamaan miehen hampaat.

Fisu otti t-paitansa alareunasta kiinni nykäistäkseen sen pois päältä, mutta käsien nyrkkiin puristaminen oli todella kivuliasta, joten hän parahti pienesti ja irvisti kivusta. Hän tunsi pehmeiden käsien laskeutuvan omiensa päälle ja kuuli Rauskin pehmeän pienen, hieman kiusantuneen kuiskauksen: ”Anna ku mä autan…” Fisu hellitti otteensa ja nosti käsivartensa ylös ja tunsi likaisen t-paidan irtoavan iholtaan. Hän seurasi Rauskin liikkeitä punastuneena varmaankin korviinsa asti.

Rauski kuljetti paidan varovaisesti Fisun käsivarsien läpi ja varoi parhaansa mukaan mustelmia. Hän viskasi paidan huoneen nurkkaan ja auttoi Fisun ylös. ”Ota seinästä tukea.” Hän infosi Fisua hieman poissaolevana. Fisu totteli muitta mutkitta ja katsoi pois punastuneena. Rauskikin punasteli rajusti ja alkoi irrottaa vyötä Fisun farkuista. Hän mietti itsekseen, kuinkakohan kauan Fisu oli ollut samoissa vaatteissa ja vain lojunut odottamassa jotain tapahtuvan. Hän avasi Fisun housut naama rajusti punaisena. Hän tunsi sydämensä hakkaavan niin nopeaa, että häntä pelotti, että Fisu kuulisi sen. Hän nykäisi housut miehen jalasta ja huomasi vammoja miehen molemmissa jaloissa. _Kaikkea tämäkin hömelö oli keksinyt..._ Ilmapiiri oli hiostava, kun Fisu astui ulos housuistaan ja Rauski viskasi ne samaan nurkkaan paidan kanssa.

Fisu huomasi Rauskin kiusaantuneisuuden ja itsekin oli todella kiusaantunut tilanteesta. Fisu selvitti kurkkuaan hieman ja sanoi: ”Mä.. ..saan loput pois itekki...” Hän loi pikaisen katseen Rauskiin ja huomasi Rauskin katseen kulkevan nopeasti Fisun koko ruumiin läpi. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat ja he huomasivat olevansa molemmat punastuneet. Rauski nyökkäsi ja selvitti kurkkuaan hieman ja sanoi. ”Joo, mut huuda, jos tarttet jotain.” Fisu nyökkäsi ja katsoi kun Rauski kulki kiusaantuneena pois huoneesta ja sulki oven. Fisu huokaisi hieman helpottuneena. Viileä ilma tuntui oudolta paljaalla iholla miltei viikon jälkeen. Hän riisuuntui loppuun ja meni suihkuun.

Rauski katseli sotkua ympärillään. Hän raapi päätään piponsa alla ja hieraisi hieman kasvojaan saadakseen itsensä kokoon. Tälle päivälle oli jo tapahtunut niin paljon, että Rauski tunsi itsensä jo nyt ylikuormittuneeksi. Hän katsoi kelloa, kello oli puoli kolme. Pari tuntia oli jo vierähtänyt, kun Rauski oli rynnännyt sammuneen/nukkuvan Fisun avuksi. Pesuhuoneesta alkoi kuulua suihkun ääniä, joten Fisu ainakin oli päässyt suihkuun. Hän huokaisi raskaasti ja antoi katseensa kiertää Fisun olohuoneessa. Likaisia vaatteita lojui joka nurkassa puhumattakaan viinapulloista ja kaljatölkeistä. Sohvakin oli paikaltaan. Jalkalamppukin oli kaatunut ja tavaroita lojui ympäriinsä vailla paikkaa.

Rauski tuhahti ja asteli sohvan luo ja kumartui nostamaan tyhjät tökit ja pullot syliinsä. Kuinka paljon se oli oikeen ehtiny juoda viidessä päivässä. Rauski pohti itsekseen, mutta jokin sai hänelle olon, että tämä on voinut jatkua vaikka kuinka pitkään hänen tietämättään. _Se on voinu olla alkoholismin kourissa kuukausia... voi vittu..._ Hän kantoi kokonaiset kaksi sylillistä pulloja keittiön pöydälle. Hän pyyhki kätensä puuvillapaitansa alanurkkaan ja meni keräämään vaatteita yhteen läjään. Rauski ei sen enempää ajatellut mitään, vaan vain tahtoi saada homman tehtyä. Nostaessaan Fisun kaksi paitaa sohvan selkänojalta kuului pesuhuoneesta tömähdys ja kivulias parkaisu.

Rauski tiputti vaatteet maahan ja juoksi pesuhuoneeseen. Hän riuhtaisi oven auki ja huudahti: ”Ooks sä kunnossa?” Pian hän tajusi katsovansa Fisun avonaiseen haarojenväliin ja hän lehahti punaiseksi ja koetti äkkiä paikantaa Fisun pään, jotta saisi muuta ajateltavaa. Rauskin hengitysrytmi on järkkynyt ja hän koetti paniikissa päästä tilanteen kärryille, Fisu makoili selättään laatoitetulla lattialla ja irvisti tuskissaan. Hän piteli päätään ja oli selvästi liukastunut ja kaatunut selälleen.

Fisu kiroili päänsä sisällä, kuin viimeistä päivää. Hänen päässään jyskytti sietämättömästi. Kaikki huojui taas ja hänellä teki mieli oksentaa. Pian hän sai katseensa Rauskiin, joka seisoi ovensuussa suu ammollaan ja naama punaisena. Fisu katsoi Rauskia miltei yhtä yllättyneenä ja tunsi polttavan kuumuuden leviävän kasvoilleen. Hänellä kesti hetki paikantaa ruumiinsa olo paikan ja raajojensa asennot, hän tajusi olevansa haarat levällään suoraan oven suuntaan. Häpeä syöksähti hänen lävitsensä ja Fisu vetäisi äkkiä jalkansa yhteen piilottaen sen mistä tiesi Rauskin punastuksen johtuneen. Fisu haukkoi happea häpeästä. _Miten täs näin kävi??!_

Rauski selvitti kurkkuaan hieman ja käveli Fisun vierelle ja kysyi: ”Ootko sä okei?” Rauski katseli hieman punastuksissa Fisua ja mies katsoi takaisin nyökäten ja vastasi häpeissään: ”Joo, on mä okei. autakko vähäsen..” Rauski katsoi, kun mies alkoi kammeta itseään ylös ja otti Fisusta kiinni ja auttoi hänet ylös. Rauski päästi otteensa irti vasta kun oli varma miehen pysyvän omin voimin pystyssä ja kohotti sitten kysyvästi kulmaansa, kuin varmistaakseen pysyyhän mies vakaasti kahdella jalalla. Fisu vaihtoi tasapainoaan jalalta toiselle ja nyökkäsi Rauskille. He katsoivat toisiaan hetken silmiin, kuin odottaen jotain. 

”Sun pitäis varmaan hoitaa ittes kuntoon. niinku ajaa parta ja pestä hampaat ja semmosta..” Rauski heitti ehdotuksen ilmaan selvästi yllättäen aiheella Fisun. Fisu nyökkäsi ja sanoi: ”Joo niin varmaan…” Fisu katsoi poispäin Rauskista ja näki sivusilmällä miehen nostavan kätensä Fisun pään taa. Rauski laski kätensä hellästi Fisun takaraivolle. Hän näki Fisun värähtävän hieman. ”Tän kohanko sä löit?” Rauski katsahti Fisua kasvoihin ja Fisu käänsi katseensa Rauskiin. ”En.. vaan tän…” Fisu tarttui hellästi Rauskin kädestä ja kuljetti sitä varovasti ylemmäs takaraivolleen. He katsoivat toisiaan silmiin puna poskilla hehkuen. Fisu veti kätensä pois päänsä takaa, mutta Rauski jäi silittämään hennosti lyömäkohtaa. 

He katsoivat toisiaan hiljaa silmiin. He pohtivat hiljaa mitä toinen ajatteli ja tunsi. Rauski päätyi kuitenkin vetämään kätensä takaisin ja sanoi: ”No tuonks mä sulle jonku pyyhkeen tai jtn?” Heidän katseidensa lämpö katkesi hetkellisesti, mutta Fisu vastasi silti: ”Joo tuo vaan. Niit on mun makkarin kaapissa.” Rauski nyökkäsi vastaukseksi ja katsoi vielä kysyvästi Fisua, kuin varmistaisi kaiken olevan kunnossa ja tarvitsiko mies vielä jotain. Fisu katsoi lempeästi takaisin ja suukotti Rauskia varovaisesti otsalle. Rauski tuntui lämmön huokuvan sisälleen ja sanoi: ”Huuda taas, jos tarttet apua, mut varokki laittamasta mua pesee sun hampaita tai jotain vastaavaa!” Rauski koetti esittää hieman uhkaavaa, ihan vitsillä vain, jotta saisi tilannetta kevyemäksi. ”En en.” Fisu naurahti lempeästi ja loi rakastavan katseen Rauskiin. Rauski katsoi hetken takaisin ja lähti sitten etsimään pyyhettä sydän hakaten, kuin yrittäisi päästää isäntänsä hengiltä.

Rauski avasi makkarin oven ja tutki sitä katseellaan. Sängyssä ei selvästikään kukaan ollut nukkunut pitkään aikaan. Rauskin mieleen seilasi ajatus, pitäisiköhän hänen kutsua Fisu yöksi luoksensa, jotta kaikki varmasti olisi kunnossa. Huomenna oli kuitenkin lauantai, joten hänellä ei olisi kiire mihinkään. Onneksi hän oli saanut tämän päivän vapaaksi. Häntä alkoi kauhistuttaa ajatus siitä, jos hän olisi tullut tänne vasta huomenna. _Voi Fisu.. Oiskohan se edes ollut enää hengissä…_ Ajatus sai Rauskin hengen salpaantumaan. Ei helvetti, mitä jos se ois kuollu?! Rauski tunsi lievän tärinän leviävän sormenpäihinsä, kun näki sielunsa silmin Fisun makaavan kuolleena yliannostukseen sohvalla. Hän haukkoi henkeään ja nosti käden suulleen. Hänen oli pakko tukea itseään ja otti piirongin kulmasta tukea vapaalla kämmenellään. 

Hän kuitenkin onnistui karistamaan tunteen ja meni availemaan kaappien ovia, kunnes viimein löysi pyyhkeen. Hän avasi sen taitoksistaan varmistaakseen sen olevan tarpeeksi iso eikä mikään käsipyyhe. Se oli iso ja hyvä niin. Rauski vilkaisi nopeasti ympärilleen ja kuunteli, olihan Fisu edelleen pesuhuoneessa ja kuuli hammasharjan ääniä. Kaikki oli kunnossa. Rauski nosti pyyhkeen lähelle kasvojaan ja haisteli siitä varovaisesti Fisun pesuaineen pehmeää tuoksua. Jo pelkkä pesuaineen vieno tuoksu sai Rauskin sydämen täyttymään lämmöstä. Hän hymyili pienesti ja taitteli pyyhkeen uudelleen. Hän kokosi itsensä ja marssi takaisin pesuhuoneeseen. ”Tämmönen löyty.” Rauski sanoi ja ojensi pyyhkeen Fisulle.

Fisu katsahti ovelle ja murahti: ”Kiitosh.” Hänellä oli suu täynnä hammastahnaa ja hän jätti hammasharjan hampaidensa väliin, jotta sai pyyhkeen kiedottua pikaisesti lantiolleen. Hän sitoi pyyhkeen tiukasti kiinni ja kohotti katseensa hetkellisesti Rauskiin. Sekäänsi olohuoneesta katseensa ja taas virnuili sitä normaalia virnettään. Fisun oli pakko yrittää hymyillä takaisin hammastahnavaahdosta huolimatta, mutta hän keskittyi sitten pesemään hampaitaan. Hän ei ollut tajunnutkaan sitä törkyistä makua, joka oli lillunut hänen suussaan ennen tätä. Hänellä miltei alkoi hävettää suudelma Rauskin kanssa. Hän kuuli Rauskin lähtevän huoneesta ja sylkäisi lavuaariin vaahdon suustaan. Samalla, kun Fisu huuhteli suunsa vedellä, hän myös huuhteli naamansa. Kumpaakaan toimenpidettä ei tehnyt helpoksi Rauskin lyönnistä hieman revennyt huuli.

Fisu jäi tutkailemaan kasvojaan peilistä. Hän näytti liki pahoinpidellyltä, hakatulta. Hänen poskeensa oli alkanut muodostua pieni mustelma Rauskin lyönnin jäljiltä ja hän ei ollut tajunnut, kuinka hirveältä hänen otsansa näytti. Se oli vihreän kellertävä ja siinä oli sini-violetteja alueita. Hän nosti kamman lavuaarin reunalta ja kampasi pesunsekaisen hiuspehkonsa kuntoon. Hän näytti miltei ihmiseltä laskiessaan kamman takaisin lavuaarin reunalle. Hän otti partavaahdon hyllyltä ja levitti sitä sängelleen ja alkoi ajamaan sitä pois.

Rauski oli joutilaana kerännyt kaikki ympäriinsä lojuneet vaatteet yhteen suhteelliseen siistiin läjään makkarin oven viereen. Hän katseli työnjälkeään tyytyväisenä. Hän tutkaili jo huomattavasti siistimmäksi muuttunutta huonetta ylpeänä ja alkoi keräillä ympäriinsä lojuvia tavaroita järkeville paikoille. Hän oli juuri siirtänyt pari kirjaa huteran oloiseen kirjahyllyyn, kun Fisu astui ulos pesuhuoneesta ja Rauski katsahti tämän suuntaan. Parista mustelmasta ja huulessa olevasta haavasta huolimatta mies oli komeimmillaan mitä Rauski oli häntä ikinä nähnyt. Se saattoi myös toki johtua hänen yläalastomuudestaan, mistä Rauski sen tietäisi.

”Moi..” Rauski sanoi kömpelösti ja kääntyessään Fisuun päin oli huitaista kirjahyllyn kumoon. Tälainen ujous ja häpeily oli outoa Rauskin sisäiselle miehekkyydelle. Fisu katsoi lempeästi miestä, vaikka hän olikin humalassa, eihän niin humalassa ollut ettei ymmärtäisi enää mitään. ”Moi.” Vastasi Fisu rauhallisesti ja asteli lähemmäs Rauskia. Fisu katseli ympärilleen ja katsoi sitten Rauskia silmiin ja kiitti tätä vilpitön ilme kasvoillaan: ”Kiitos, ku siivosit mun kämppää.” Rauski nyökkäili ja sanoi: ”Joo ei se mitään…” Fisu huomasi Rauskissa olevan hieman kireyttä, mutta ei tiennyt sen johtuvan siitä, että Rauski taisteli vastaan himoa katsoa Fisun ylävartaloa. Fisun lempeä katse sai kuitenkin Rauskin sulamaan, ei hän voinut sille mitään, että jätkä oli päättänyt vetää viinapullon alas, kun tapasi Rauskin. Eihän voinut mitään sille, että mies oli humalassa.

Rauski astui lähemmän Fisua ja huomasi Fisun elekielestä, että Fisu halusi samaa mitä Rauski, vaikka hän oli kömpelömpi humalaisena kuin normaalisti. Rauski laski kätensä Fisun rinnalle ja se oli viileä ja pehmeä. Fisu katsoi Rauskia ja Rauski katsoi takaisin. Rauski nosti toisen kätensä Fisun kaulalle ja tunsi Fisun kumartuvan ja katsoi miestä silmiin. Fisu katseli Rauskin kauniisti vihertäviin silmiin. Ne olivat niin kauniit. Hän nosti varovasti molemmat kätensä Rauskin alaselälle ja tunsi Rauskin liikahtavan suudelmaan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tässä ois neljäs osa viimein pitkän odotuksen jälkeen! Nauttikaa.

Suudelma oli pitkä ja lempeä. He olivat niin lähellä toisiaan. Rauski tunsi Fisun sydämenlyönnit vaimeana hänen rintakehältään. Hän oli asettanut kätensä Fisun sydämen päälle, siinä sen oli hyvä olla. He liikuttelivat huuliaan hellästi toisiaan vasten. Rauski tunsi itsensä yhtä aikaa vahvemmaksi, kuin koskaan, mutta samalla hyvin pieneksi ja haavoittuvaiseksi kookkaan Fisun rinnalla. Rauski siirsi molemmat kätensä Fisun märkiin hiuksiin ja painoi tätä varovasti suudelmaan muistaen kipeän kohdan hänen takaraivossaan. Fisu suorastaan kehräsi Rauskin käsittelyssä, vaikka se ei ollut kova tai vaativa, se sai Rauskille lievää vallantunnella.

Fisu hivutti oikeaa kättään Rauskin selkää pitkin ylöspäin. Hän mietti, kuinka oli voinut olla näin sokea. Tämä oli aina ollut oikea tapa olla. Hän maistoi Rauskin makeuden suussaan ja se sai hänet haluamaan lisää. Miehet täydensivät toisiaan heikkouksillaan ja paikkasivat toisiaan omilla vahvuuksillaan ja nyt he näkivät sen molemmat. Fisu otti Rauskin leuasta kiinni ja suuteli hieman rankemmin Rauskia. Mies myötäili Fisun liikkeitä ja Fisu teki kaikkensa ollakseen miellyttävä Rauskia kohtaan.

Rauski antoi kaikkensa suudelmaan, eikä ollut aikeissa jäädä toiseksi, vaikka tästä pelistä oli uhkaavana tulossa tasapeli. Molemmat saivat vähintään mitä halusivat. Hän upotti suorastaan sormensa Fisun hiuksiin ja käänteli päätään suudelmassa hitaasti ja syvästi. Heistä tuntui, kuin he tanssisivat jotain ainutlaatuista tanssia. Rauski miltei unohti Fisun humalaisuuden, kun hän käsitteli Rauskia niin hellästi. Kaikki tuntui niin erityiseltä juuri sillä hetkellä, varmaksi ja aidoksi. Rauski tunsi kaiken niin oudoksi, niin kaukaiseksi, kuin olisi vuosia siitä, kun hän oli ollut silmät auki, vuosikausia siitä, kun löysi Fisun miltei kuoleman partaalta.

Fisu painoi Rauskia varovasti itseään vasten ja tunsi tämän vaatteet omaa paljasta rintakehäänsä vasten. Hän tunsi miehen nojaavan takaisin hetkellisesti ja hän tunsi uuvillapadan muoviset kylmät napit tuntuivat viileinä pisteinä rintakehällään. Pian Rauski kuitenkin irrottautui suudelmasta. Fisu hellitti hieman, jo valmiiksi hellää otettaan ja katsoi miestä kysyvästi. _Teinkö mä jotain väärin?_ Fisu ajatteli katsoessaan miehen hitaasti avautuvia silmiä. Rauski katseli miestä silmiin ja leikki tämän hiuksilla ajattelematta mitään muuta, kuin miehen tummia silmiä ja pehmeää otetta virne silmäkulmassaan. Fisu katseli Rauskin virnistyksen poikasta hieman hämmentyneenä. ”Et sä oo yhtään pahemman näköne jätkä.” Rauski totesi ja hänen virneensä piteni. Fisu hymähti ja virne levisi tämänkin naamalleen.

Rauski naurahti kevyesti ja antoi pusun Fisun huulille. Suukon jälkeen Rauski tunsi Fisun päästävän irti ja Rauski astahti askeleen taaksepäin. Hän teki pikasiivouksen sisällään ja lakaisi machon alteregonsa kokoon hurmaantuneen nuoren pojan tilalle. Kylmyys syöksähti Rauskin etumuksen läpi, mutta hän piti värähdyksen sisällään. ”Musta tuntuu, että sä tarttet ruokaa.” Rauski sanoi omasta mielestään huvittavan pohtivalla äänellä, mutta vitsi meni vähän ohi Fisulta ja hän hörähti jäljessä. Rauski selvitti kurkkuaan ja palautti itsensä peruslukemille, mutta jätti hieman virnettä tuomaan postiivisuutta hetkeen. ”Ja no vaikka alan kiintyä sun lihaksiin, musta tuntuu, että sun pitää myös pukea päälles.” Rauski virnisti leveästi hymyillen. Häneltä oli vaatinut paljon sanoa noin ja se kyllä näkyi punasta miekkosen naamalla.

Fisu hörähti hieman räkäisesti. Hän katsoi Rauskia hetkellisesti yhtä onnellisesti, kuin olisi voittanut lottovoiton ja hän kyllä tunsi, kuin olisi voittanut enemmänkin. ”Joo vois kai sitä.” Fisu sanoi hieman leikkisään sävyyn. Hän pyyhkäisi peukalollaan Rauskin leukaa pitkin ja hymyili pienesti ja katsoi Rauskin hymyn vastaavan omaansa, kuin peilikuva. Fisu kuitenkin laski kätensä ja katsahti huoneensa oven suuntaan ja sanoi: ”Mut mä meen etsiin vaatteita, oo sä kuin kotonas.”

Rauski ei saanut katsettaan irti Fisusta ja sanoi jotain juu:n ja joo:n väliltä ja katsoi, kun Fisu katsoi taas takaisin. Hän katseli Fisun lempeää hymyä suorastaan humaltuneena. Hän katseli hiljaa hievahtamattakaan, kun Fisu käveli makkariinsa ja sulki oven. _Ei perkele ku oon homo._ Rauski sanoi itsekseen ja virnisti pienesti. Hän tunsi, kuin pieni liekki väpättäisi sisällään. Hän kuitenkin karisti tunteen ja keskittyi siihen hetkeen. Hetken oltuaan hukassa ajatuksiinsa hän alkoi järjestelemään Fisun kämppää edelleen, se oli ainoa mikä tuntui sillä hetkellä tekemisen arvoiselta.

Fisu sulki huoneensa oven ja nojautui siihen hitaasti. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi niin että hän tunsi sen puskevan kaiken hapen keuhkoistaan. Hän laski molemmat kätensä kasvoilleen ja koetti rauhoittaa itseään ja hengitystään. Hän valutti kätensä huulilleen ja tunnusteli niitä sormenpäillään. _Miltäköhän Rauskista tuntu? Olinkohan mä ihan paska suutelemaan?_ Fisu kyseli itseltään. Ei hän osannut kuvitella tällaista päivää. Kaikki oli mennyt niin täydellisesti, mutta samalla kömpelösti ja väärin, että kaikki tuntui sekavalta. Kuin leijuisi. Kaikki tuntui yhtä aikaa tuntemattomalta ja tutulta, kuin kaiken olisi aina kuulunut olla näin. Fisu hengitti syvään ja ryhdistäytyi. Hän nousi taas pystyyn suoraan ryhtiin ja riisui pyyhkeen lantioltaan ja alkoi pukemaan vaatteita päälle.

Rauski kantoi tavaroita paikoilleen. Hän ei tiennyt mitä ajatella vai ajatellako mitään. Kaikki oli yhtäkkiä niin hämmentävää, kuin olisi saanut takaisin jotain kauan sitten menettämää, jonka ei tiennyt puuttuneen. Rauski kuunteli hetken vain omia sydämen lyöntejään, ne olivat samat kuin aina ennen, vaikka kaikki tuntui muuttuneen. Päivällä hän oli tullut vain tarkistamaan miten hänen ystävänsä voi ja jo ennen illan tuloa, hän pystyi vannomaan olevansa kaulaansa myöten rakastunut mieheen. Miten voi rakastua näin nopeaa ja näin syvästi. Kyllähän hän oli pitkään tiennyt kiintyneensä Fisuun, mutta nyt kaikki vain ryöppysi yhtenä hyökyaaltona pintaan ja Rauski miltei tunsi hukkuvansa.

Fisu katseli vaatetustaan arvioiden tarpeettoman pitkään oliko se asiallinen. _Miks mä nyt aattelen sopiiks tää paita mulle? Aivan vitun sama, näillä mennään._ Hän ajatteli itsekseen ja veti keuhkot täyteen happea ja asteli huoneestaan ulos mahdollisimman normaalisti. Hänen katseensa paikansi Rauskin aika nopeaa. Hän oli selvästi avannut verhot, koska valoa oli miltei puolet enemmän mitä oli ollut aiemmin. Valo heijastui kauniisti Rauskin kulmikkaille, mutta kuitenkin pehmeille kasvoille. Fisu katsoi Rauskin tyyntä ilmettä, kun tämä selaili jotain vanhaa Pelit-lehteä. Rauskin tyyneys kuitenkin särkyi pian, kun hän kääntyi katsomaan makkariin päin. He töllöttivät toisiaan hetken kömpelösti, kuin näkisivät toisensa ensikertaa. Uutena ja tuntemattomana, mutta kuitenkin tuttuna.

Rauski tipautti lehden sohvan kulmalle ja sanoi: ”Sul on varmasti iha hirvee nälkä.” Hän katsoi, kun Fisu hieman kohautti olkiaan. _Ei perkele, mitä mä oikeen ajattelin? ’Sul on varmaan iha hirvee nälkä’ Vittu se ei oo syöny useaan päivään!_ Rauski sätti itseään päänsä sisällä ja astahti keittiön suuntaan.

”Mul ei oo sit paljon ruokaa, koska en oo…jaksanu käydä kaupassa.” Fisu varoitti ja lausui loppuosan hyvin häpeissään. Kaikki mitä hän oli tehnyt koko viikon ajan, tuntui äkkiä todella typerältä. Rauski nyökkäsi hieman ymmärtäväisesti. Fisun katse seurasi Rauskin sulavia liikkeitä, kun hän käveli päättäväisesti keittiön suuntaan ja huikkasi olkansa yli: ”Tuu ja istu alas, mä kokkaan sulle jotain..” Fisu totteli käskyä ja seurasi Rauskia. 

Rauski käveli keittiöön, hän olisi voinut vannoa kävelevänsä jotenkin oudosti. Tai sitten se vain johtui siitä, että Rauski tunsi Fisun katselevan häntä. Hän avasi Fisun jääkaapin ja katsoi sen sisältöä. Kuvotus levisi Rauskin naamalle, se oli täynnä viinapulloja ja kaljatölkkejä. Hän kuitenkin huomasi nakkipaketin ja nappasi sen käteensä. Rauski viljaisi vielä jääkaappiin, siellä ei ollut muuta kuin yksi jugurtti ja pari noutoateriaa sullottuna yhteen nurkkaan. Hajusta päätellen jälkimmäiset olivat alkaneet vetää puoleensa hometta ja mahdollisesti jotain pahempaakin... Hän otti jugurtin käteensä ja katsoi päivämäärän, vanhentunut. _yllätys yllätys..._

Fisu katsahti oksennustaan lattialla, hän oli jo ihan unohtanut sen. Häntä oksetti ja hävetti sen näkeminen. ”Mä käyn hakemas mopin tai jotain…” Hän selosti Rauskille, joka vilkaisi Fisun suuntaan ja sitten sitä mihin mies katsoi. Fisu näki kuvotuksen nousevan miehen kasvoille, kun hän sanoi: ”Joo käy vaan.” Fisu nyökkäsi kuin itsellensä merkiksi mennä ja lähti hakemaan moppia ja ämpäriä siivouskomerosta. Hän raahasi ne pesutilaan ja kävi vielä hakemassa jotain laminaattilattialle sopivaa pesuainetta. Hän kaatoi sitä hieman ämpäriin ja valutti suihkun hanasta vettä päälle. Häntä hävetti, kuinka hän pystyi unohtamaan jotain tuollaista. Hän hieraisi otsaansa, koska tunsi päänsäryn tekevän tuloaan. Kun ämpärissä oli tarpeeksi pesunestettä, hän kantoi sen keittiöön.

Fisun lähdettyä mopin ja ämpärin metsästykseen Rauski oli keskittynyt omaan haasteeseensa, nimittäin syömäkelpoisen ruuan etsintään. Tehtävä oli osoittautunut yllättävän haastavaksi. Fisu ei vitsaillut, kun sanoi, ettei ollut jaksanut käydä kaupassa. Rauski katsoi kaikkea syömäkelpoista mitä oli löytänyt kaapeista, jonka oli vielä syömäkelpoista. Ruokaa ei ollut paljon, yksi törppö hernekeittoa, nakkipaketti, pari kananmunaa ja paketti makaroonia. Hän katseli surkeana saalistaan, ei ollut hääppöinen, mutta ei Fisu kuitenkaan voisi syödä paljoa pitkän tauon jälkeen. Häntä edelleen ihmetytti, kuinka kananmunat olivat vielä syömäkelpoisia, näemmä maailma oli edelleen täynnä ihmeitä...

”Löysitkö sä mitään syömäkelposta?” Fisu kysyi Rauskilta laskien ämpärin lattialle n. metrin päähän oksennuksestaan, joka ei Fisun toiveiden vastaisesti ollut muuttunut paremmaksi, kuin viime näkemältä. Hän tunsi taas uuden oksennuksen olevan tulossa. Hän katsoi Rauskia ja nojaili moppiinsa. ”Löysin hernekeittoa, nakkeja, kananmunia ja pari säkkiä makaroonia. Kai tästä jonku sörsselin saa aikaan…” Rauski selosti ja taisi huomata pienen värähdyksen, joka kulki Fisun läpi. Hän oli oikeasti oksentaa, **nyt heti**. Fisu tiputti mopin lattialle ja syöksähti vessaan. ”Tuun koht takas!” Hän huudahti äkkiä ja syöksyi vessaan. Suorastaan nöyryyttävää...

Rauski seurasi huolestuneena miestä vessaan, mutta ei antanut sen näkyä kasvoillaan, se olisi huonestuttanut miestä vain lisää. Hän tunsi Fisun olevan nyt hänen vastuullaan. Hän näki miehen kumartuneena selkä käyrällä pöntön ylle. Rauskilla teki pahaa seurata toisen ahdinkoa ja yökintää. Rauski astahti lähemmäs ja asettui miehen taakse istumaan. Hän ei voinut edes kuvitella Fisun oloa. ”Anna sen vaan tulla ulos..” Rauski koetti rauhoittaa miestä ja silitti miehen yläselkää. Kuvotus värisi Rauskin sisällä, kun hän kuuli oksentamisen kuvottavan äänen ja tunsi pistävän hajun. Hän ei vieläkään ymmärtänyt, kuinka mies oli päässyt kenenkään huomaamatta näin huonoon kuntoon. _Eikä kukaan oikeesti ollu huomannu tätä?_

Fisu tunsi oksennuksen polttavan kurkkuaan ja suutaan. Hän tunsi tulleensa vuoratuksi sisältä häijyn hajuisella syövyttävällä hapolla. Ainoa positiivinen asia oli Rauskin rauhoittava ääni ja käden liike ja ennen kaikkea läsnäolo. Pian tämä on ohi ja kaikki on taas hyvin. _Ei helvetti en enää koskaan juo viinaa, täyttä paskaa koko litku._ Fisu ajatteli itsekseen haukkoen happea viinanmakuisen oksennuksen läpi. Että teki häijyä, mutta siinä taisi olla koko satsi. Fisu kuuli Rauskin repivän vessapaperia ja sai kohta näköpiiriinsä ison valkoisen mytyn vessapaperia ja tarttui siihen murahtaen kiitokset. Fisu odotteli vielä hetken, jos oksentaminen jatkuisi vielä. Kun se ei jatkunut hän pyyhki huulensa paperiin ja sylkäisi pari kertaa oksennuksen jämät suustaan pönttöön ja viskasi paperin perään. 

Rauski hymyili tyytyväisenä ja helpottuneena, koska Fisu sain oksentamisen kuriin. Hän silitti hitaasti miehen hiuksia ja sanoi: ”Kyllä tää viel muuttuu paremmaks.” Rauski tunsi Fisun nousevan ja auttoi miehen pystyyn. Rauski repäisi noustessaan vielä mytyllisen vessapaperia kaiken varalle. Hän katsoi huolestuneena Fisua, joka näytti edelleen hieman pahoinvoivalta.

Noustuaan kahdelle jalalle Fisu mutisi: ”Mä pysyn kyl itekki pystyssä…” Hän oli taas hieman äkäinen, eikä tiennyt miksi. Fisu kai oli taas pettynyt itseensä ja syytti siitä Rauskia. Mikä mua vaivaa?? Hän ei pystynyt katsomaan miestä kohti. Rauski ojensi mytyn Fisulle ja hän otti sen vastaan vaisusti kiittäen. Hän tunsi taputuksen olallaan ja kuuli Rauskin kääntyvän poispäin sanoen ”No mä meen jatkaan ruuan tekemistä. Pärjäile.” Fisu hymähti vaisusti ja kuunteli Rauskin kaikkoavia askeleita. Hän käveli peilin eteen ja nojaili lavuaarin reunaan. _Tää on rankempaa, mitä mä luulin…_ Hän ajatteli turhautuneesti.

Rauski meni keittiöön ja laittoi hernekeiton takaisin hyllylle. Omasta kokemuksestaan Rauski tiesi siitä tulevan vain huonompi olo. Hän kaivoi ison kattilan ja paistinpannun kaapeista ja asetti ne hellalle. Kattilan hän täytti vedellä ja viskasi sekaan vähän suolaa. Hän rikkoi kananmunat laseihin ja varmisti niiden olevan kunnossa ja kippasi ne sitten öljytylle pannulle. Hän pilkkoi nakit ja viskasi ne kananmunien perään. Kyl kai tästä jotain sais aikaan. Rauski ajatteli itsekseen. Häntä väsytti. Fisun tukena oleminen olikin ollut yllättävän väsyttävää ja nälkä alkoi tuntua Rauskillakin. Hän tosin ei tiennyt saisiko osansa ruuasta, vai jaksaisiko Fisu syödä kaiken, Rauski veikkasi ensimmäistä. Hän kaivoi lastan vetolaatikosta ja kaatoi makaroonit kiehuvaan veteen. Hän viskasi nakeille ja kananmunille hieman mausteita ja sörkki lastalla.

Fisu veti pöntön ja tuijotti naamaansa peilistä. Häntä otti kaikki päähän, krapulakin alkoi hiipiä niskan päälle hiljalleen ja päänsärky yltyi. Kello oli varmaan kohta jotain viiden ja kuuden välillä, mutta Fisulla ei oikeastaan kiinnostanut. Nälkäkin tuntui pakottavalta vatsassa. Fisu avasi hanan ja huuhteli suunsa oksennuksen karvaasta mausta raikkaalla vedellä. Hän haistoi vienoja valmistuvan ruuan hajuja keittiöstä. Hän sohi hiuksiaan kokoon ja läksi luutuamaan oksennuksen lattialta.

Rauski oli täydessä kokkailun tohinassa Fisun lampsiessa huoneeseen sisälle. Hän vilkaisi taakseen pikaisesti ja katsoi, kun Fisu noukkaisi mopin lattialta ja kävi oksennuksen kimppuun. Pitempää hän ei tahtonut katsella. Hän katseli valmistuvia makarooneja ja tökki nakki-muna kokkelia lastalla. Hänellä ei juurikaan tehnyt mieli alkaa puhumaan mitään _small tall_ kia miehen kanssa juuri nyt. Rauski katseli jo miltei valmista nakkisörsseliä ja pienensi lieden lämpöä. Hän ei todellakaan halunnut polttaa tätä ruokaa pohjaan. Hän avasi kaapin, josta oli aiemmin löytänyt pannun ja nappasi pannulle sopivan kannen.

Fisu moppaili oksennusta pois. Se ei ollut mitään mukavaa hommaa, eikä oikeatsaan lepyttänyt miehen krttyisyyttä. Hän kuunteli hidasta porinaa ja tirinää, jota kuului hellan suunnalta ja se rauhoitti hieman tosin se ja ruuan tuoksu saivat Fisun entistä nälkäisemmäksi. Kaikki tuntui typerältä ja rasittavalta ja hyvin, hyvin turhalta. Fisu moppasi loppuun ja kun oli tyytyväinen työnjälkeensä, lähti mitään sanomatta huuhtelemaan pesuveden pöntöstä alas ja viemään tavarat paikoilleen. Rauski jäi yksin keittiöön. 

Ruoka oli miltei valmista ja Rauski siivilöi makaroonit ja nosti ruokailu välineet kaapeista. Hänellä oli hirveä nälkä ja ainakin makaroonia oli riittävästi heille kummallekin. Hän laittoi hellat pois päältä ja etsi kauhat ruuille. Juotavaa ei ollut, koska alkoholia ei hän aikonut miehelle antaa. Juuri kun Rauski oli kääntymässä karjaisemaan keittiön ovea kohti, että ruoka oli valmista, hän nielaisi äkkiä sanansa, kun huomasi Fisun jo seisovan ovensuussa. ”Ai sä olit jo siinä..” Rauski sanoi vähän yllättyneenä ja siirtyi sivun kattiloiden ja muiden luolta. ”..Ruoka on ny kuitenkin valmista, ota sen verran ku syöt...”

Fisu nyökkäsi hieman häpeissään, häntä hävetti hieman oma kärttyisyytensä. Laittaa nyt Rauski kokkaamaan keittiössä tälleen, ku joku lapsenhoitaja, tai.. ku joku maksullinen vaimo.. Viimeinen ajatuksensa sai Fisun kiusaantumaan kokonaan, hän ei todellakaan ajatellut Rauskia naisena. Ei missään nimessä. Rauskistahan katss ei neitiä saa, vaikka vaivaa näkis. Fisu katsoi Rauskia ja hymyili luontevan ystävällisesti ja sanoi työntäen kärttyisyytensä toissialle: ”Kiitos, ku näit vaivaa tähän. Arvostan tätä todella.” Hänen ajatuksensa saivat hänen sanomanaan liian virallisen vivahteen ja Fisulla turhautti. _Enkö mä perkele voi kiittääkkään kuulostamatta joltai julistajalta?_ Hän kuitenkin otti lautasensa pöydältä ja otti siihen ruokaa, hän jätti Rauskille puolet. Fisu katsahti Rauskia, kuin odottaen hyväksyntää annokseensa ja mies vain hymähti tyyliin ’Mitä sä multa kysyt?’ ja nosti kulmakarvaansa.

Rauskikin otti lautasensa ja laittoi siihen loput ruuasta, jota oli jäänyt enemmän, kuin hän oli laskeskellut. Hän istui Fisua vastapäätä ruokapöydän ääreen. He välttelivät hieman kiusaantuneina toistensa katseita. Rauskilla oli tunne ettei Fisu ollut juuri nyt rupattelu tuulella. Hän kuuli kuitenkin Fisun syövän kovaa tahtia. _Ei ihme kyllä tämän kaiken jälkeen._ Se söivät puuduttavassa hiljaisuudessa, ilmapiiri oli kiusallinen, kun kumpikaan ei keksinyt mistä puhua. 

Hiljaisuuden päätteeksi Rauski hieraisi kasvojaan ja ajatteli, Nyt tai ei koskaan. Hän kohotti katseensa Fisuun ja heitti ehdotuksen ilmaan. ”Tahtoisitko tulla mun kämpille yöksi?” Rauski näki ihmetyksen leviävän Fisun kasvoille. Hän rukoili, ettei Fisu keksisi minkäänlaista vinkkausta Rauskin äänestä. Rauskin yli-viaton ilme ilmeisesti antoi väärän kuvan ja se hyytyi, kun Rauski huomasi Fisun tajunneen väärin. Fisun ilme vääntyi hämmentyneen uhatuksi ja hieman säikähtäneeksi ja sitten hieman kiusaantuneen pohtivaksi. Rauskin naamalle nousi häpeämisen aikaansaama punastus, **No voi vitun vittu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tässä viimein jatkoa~ :33 Toivottavasti te pikkuiset koette tämän odottamisen vaivan arvoiseksi, vaikka tämä onkin tämmöstä fluffy-pelleilyä~ Toivon, että ootte tehneet, kuin pyysin ja lukeneet ficin uudelleen.

”Siis en mä siis mitään ehdottele..!” Rauski alkoi selittämään kiireesti. Fisu puolestaan näytti vain pieniä hämmästyksen ja leppymisen merkkejä ja toljotti vain Rauskia ja mies tuijotti kiusaantuneena takaisin. Rauski oli mennyt automaattiseen hälytystilaan ja hän pystyi kuulemaan päänsä sisäiset hätäsummerit. Pian Rauskin hätätila sai yllättävän käännöksen, kun hän näki Fisun naamalle uhkaavaa vauhtia leviävän virneen. Sekunneissa virne vaihtui räkäiseen naurahdukseen. Huone kaikui Fisun naurusta, jolle ei näkynyt loppua. Pieni hymy alkoi hiipiä Rauskinkin huulille. _Ei perkele mä jo säikähin._

Fisulle nauru oli aina ollut paras lääke hankalissa tilanteissa ja tämä tilanne puolestaan oli suorastaan huvittava. Päänsärystä viis, nauru tuntui Fisun kropan joka kolkassa ja lämmitti, kuin pehmeä viltti. Nauru todellakin oli paras lääke. Fisu otti itseään niskasta kiinni ja hekotti vielä hieman ja pyyhki kyyneliä silmäkulmistaan. Kun hän sai hengityksensä palautettua peruslukemille, hän katsoi Rauski ja hymyili lempeää hymyään. 

”Miks ei.” Fisu sanoi suorastan leppoisasti ja toljotti Rauskia nyt hieman hölmön näköisen hymynsä kera, yleensä Rauski koki samaisen hymyn erittäin viehättäväksi, jos niin voi sanoa, mutta nyt se tuntui vähän hassulta. Rauski ei voinut uskoa mitä juuri tapahtui ja se tuntui hänen päänsä sisällä liian suurelta ja ajatusryöpyt olivat hukuttaa järjen allensa. Normaalisti spontaaniudestaan huolimatta Rauski oli suhteutetun järkevä ihminen. Tosin nyt hänellä ei ollut yhtään jaettavaa _järkevää_ ajatusta Fisun kanssa hämmästyksensä jäljiltä, joten hän vain sanoi: ”N-no se on sit selvä.” Ei hän voinut mitään pienelle änkytykselle alussa, koska hän ei oikeastaan ollut siinä vaiheessa varma mitä oikein aikoi päästää suustaan.

Fisu suoristi selkänsä ja katsoi ystävällisesti Rauskia, joka oli pihalla, kuin lumiukko pakkasella. Fisu hymähti vielä kerran hymy suupielessään ja jatkoi ruokansa syöntiä. Se oli itseasiassa todella hyvää, Fisun mielestä ainakin ja hän ajattelikin, että pitäisi antaa Rauskin kokkailla useammin. Fisu ihan kiusallaan ei katsonut Rauskiin, jotta hän sai hieman aikaa selvitellä ilmeestä pääteltävää hämmennystä, joka ilmeisesti vallitsi miekkosen sisällä.

Rauski katseli lautasellaan olevia ruuan jämiä, mutta hän keskittyi paremminkin rauhoittumaan. Hän hengitti pariin kertaan syvään sisään ja ulos. Hän otti haarukan käteensä ja seivästi sillä pari makkaranpalaa lautaselta ja pisti ne suuhunsa. _Ei se ollutkaan niin paha tilanne…_ Rauski kohotti katseensa Fisuun ja jäi katselemaan miestä hetkeksi, mutta mies huomasikin Rauskin katseen ja nosti katseensa myös. Fisu hymyili hieman kiusoittelevasti Rauskille. Rauski naurahti pienesti ja virnisti takaisin. He keskustelivat loppu ruokailun ajan elävästi kaikesta mahdollisesta, eikä kumpikaan tuntunut saavan tarpeekseen toistensa äänistä, joka johdatti loputtomaan jutun virtaan.

Pian lautaset olivatkin tyhjät. Rauski oli tukenut itsensä kyynärpään varaan ja hänen rystysensä vastasivat poskeaan, kun hän katseli vastapäätä istuskelevaa miestä täyden hurmion valtaamana. Rauski nyökkäili mukana Fisun tarinalle, vaikka ei ollut täysin mukana juonessa. Rauskia ei edes vaivannut muutama haava ja mustelma miehen kasvoilla, koska ne vain toivat uutta näkökulmaa tuohon pehmeäpiirteiseen nallekarhuun. Rauskille teki hyvää kuulla mies niin iloisena ja energisenä ja se sai Rauskille turvallisen huolettoman olon.

Fisu kruunasi kertomuksensa huvittavasta pelin ohjelmointivirheestä, joka tosin oli maksaa hänelle koko pelin hävittämisen, naurahtamalla kumeasti. Fisulla oli edelleen haarukka kädessään ja hän oli juuri käyttänyt sitä tarinassaan kuvaamaan pelintekijöiden huolimattomuuden käyrää. Fisu oli kova sohimaan selittäessään, se toi enemmän sisältöä tarinalle, tai no siltä se hänestä ainakin tuntui. Nyt hän kuitenkin laski värkin pöydälle ja totesi puoli ääneen, että he ovat molemmat syöneet.

Rauski nyökkäili vielä hetken tarinan päätyttyä ja alkoi lastaamaan aterimiaan lautasen päälle hymyillen itsekseen. _Tää oliki ihan hyvä päivä loppujen lopuksi._ Hän ajatteli iloisesti ja pukkasi tuolin altaan ja nousi seisomaan. Rauski katsahti Fisua ja huomasi, että vaikka hän aristeli hieman käsiään, hän sai astiat itsekseen ylös pöydältä. Rauski hymyili pienesti ja kantoi astiansa tiskipöydälle ja kuuli muutaman askeleen takaansa. Pian miehen isohko varjo lipui tiskialtaan ylle Rauskin oikealta puolelta, Rauski ei kääntynyt katsomaan, koska tiesi kuka siinä seisoi.

Pieni hymy oli näemmä päättänyt, pistää kotibileet pystyyn Fisun huulille ja kutsunut koko virnistysten kaartin, koska hän ei vain voinut lakata hymyilemästä edes sekunniksi. Miestä suorastaan hämmästytti, kuinka näinkin ihana päivä oli saanut alkunsa synkkänä ja toivottomana. Hän nojautui Rauskin yli asettamaan omat astiansa miehen olan yli tiskialtaan reunalle. Hän haistoi nenässään miehen omalaatuisen tuoksun ja se tuntui miehestä suorastaan taivaalliselta, vaikka hieman hikisestä miehen katkusta harvoin niin sanottiinkaan.

Rauski tiedosti takanaan seisovan miehen olemassa olon täydellisesti, kuin se olisi hänen toinen ruumiinsa. Rauski kallisti päättään ja nojasi pienen hetken Fisua vasten, vaikka se oli enemmänkin hellä pusku, kuin kunnon nojaus. Rauskin ele kertoi tärkeää viestiä takanaan seisovan miehen tulleen huomatuksi ja hyväksytyksi juuri siinä missä seisoi ja oli. Rauski antoi miehen olla ja avasi hanan valuttaakseen altaaseen astianpesuvettä. Samassa hän tunsi hellän hipaisun, joka kulki selkärankaansa pitkin, hän pystyi miltei erottamaan sormen, joka piirsi näkymätöntä jälkeä hänen selkäänsä. Liike sai Rauskille pikaisen puistahduksen tapaisen reaktion. Fisun teko kutitti häntä hieman ja pieni _hah_ karkasi Rauskin huulilta.

Se oli virhe. Rauskin pieni kutiaminen oli laukaissut Fisussa suorastaan historiallisen lapsellisen idean. Mies tarttui Rauskin kyljistä ja alkoi kutittaa miestä. Lapsenmielinen ilkikurisuus suorastaan virtasi Fisun koko kropan läpi, kun hän katsoi Rauskin hämmästynyttä nauru-ähkimistä. ”Hä-häHÄh? L-lopPEHtahaHa!! HAhaHAHA haHA!!! FisHUHaha-SU!!” Fisu vain nauroi vahingoniloisena ja kutitti kiemurtelevaa meistä, kuin viimeistä päivää.

Rauski tunsi ettei saanut henkeä naurultaan. Hän oli kuitenkin jonkin ihmeen kaupalla saanut huitaistua vesihanan kiinni. _Voi perkele!! Ootko sä tosissas?!_ Kutitusyllätyshyökkäys oli päässyt Rauskin niskan päälle ja häntä suoraan sanottuna vitutti, kun oli langennut noin vanhaan temppuun. Hän huitoi käsiään, yrittäen saada Fisun sormet irti keskiruumiistaan, jotta saisi edes yhden kunnon henkäisyn happea. Ei hän yleensä kutianut, mutta säikäytys ja hämmennys olivat laukaisseet vahvan kutinan tunteen. Taistelu tuntui turhalta, eikä Rauskin _mato-tekniikkakaan_ tehonnut noin isoon pentuun. Rauski päätti antaa potut pottuina takaisin ja kieräytti itsensä 180° astetta Fisun hellittäessä otteensa pariksi sekunniksi. Rauski katsoi meistä silmiin taisteluntahto palaen silmissä, leikkimielinen tietenkin, kuka oikea yli kaksikymmentä-vuotias eskarilainen tappelisi tällaisessa tilanteessa tosissaan?

Rauski oli päässyt vuorostaan yllättämään Fisun. _Voi vittu!!_ Mies tajusi heti, kuinka pahaan tilanteeseen oli saanut itsensä. Yllätystekijä päästi Rauskin hyvälle jalansijalle kostossaan ja pian Fisu oli se, joka nauroi hysteerisenä vedet silmissä, kun Rauski tuntui kovertavan kuoppia miehen kylkiin ja kainaloihin kutittaessaan miestä, kuin soturi konsanaan. ”TÄSTÄ SAAT!!!” Rauski miltei karjui voitonriemuisena. Fisu koetti etsiä käsillään jotain, ihan mitä vain, ruumiinosaa Rauskissa, jota kutittamalla saisi itselleen hieman sääliä tai edes hengähdystauon. Pian mies sai kädet lyhyemmän jätkän kyljille ja hivutti ne (kutittaen tietenkin) ylös uhkaavaa vauhtia, kohti Rauskin kainaloita. ”Mit- voi vit-HU HAhahaHAHA!!!” Pian huoneessa raikui taas Rauskin hätääntyneet kutina-huudot Fisun naurun seassa. Fisu puolestaan sai suoristettua itsensä käppyrästä, johon oli käpertynyt suojellakseen heikointa kohtaansa, vatsaansa. 

Rauski, koetti litistää käsivarsillaan Fisun kädet kylkiään vasten, jotta hän ei nousisi kainaloita vasten ja koetti pakittaakin pakoon mieheltä. Miehen kädet tuntuivat koko ajan lähempänä Rauskin kainaloita ja hän alkoi pikkuhiljaa saada tarpeekseen kutittamisesta. ”LlophfphfHAhaTahaha! Mmä En sahaHAHAa heHENKEÄhäh!!” Mies koetti anella lopetusta, vaikka se ei tehnyt hyvää miehen egolle. Hän tunsi kutiamisen hellittävän ja uskalsi raottaa sulkemiaan silmäluomiaan, jotka olivat muutenkin märät itku-naurun kyynelistä. Hänen silmänsä kohtasivat Fisun ilkikurisen katseen vain vajaan kahdenkymmenen sentin päästä kasvoistaan. Mies tunsi lehahtavansa punaiseksi, mutta ei sulkenut silmiään. Hän tajusi kutituksen loppuneen ja päästi olemuksensa rentoutumaan hieman ja laski kätensä alas antautumisen merkiksi.

Fisu katsoi Rauskin vaaleita silmiä niin läheltä, ettei hän tuntuinut näkevän laisinkaan mitään muuta, paitsi tietenkin suloisen punastuksen, joka oli ilmestynyt hämmästyneen miehen kasvoille. _No kai mun pitäis lopettaa…_ Mies ajatteli aistiessaan miehen olemuksessa muutoksen ja juuri keskittyessään katsomaan miehen laskevan käsiään, huoneesta kaikui äänekäs sotahuuto: ”AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAIIII!!!!!!”

Fisu räpäytti silmiään ja ehti juuri ja juuri nähdä pienen pilkahduksen Rauskin silmäkulmassa ja seuraavalla räpäytyksellä hän näki miehen loikanneen ilmaan. Seuraavat asiat kävivät niin nopeaa, ettei niistä oikeastaan saanut mitään selvää. Rauski oli vain yksinkertaisesti hyökännyt Fisun kimppuun, kuin leijona gasellin tai vastaavan kimppuun savannilla, tilanne oli kuin suoraan luontodokumentista. Fisu vain tunsi kaatuvansa selälleen laminaatti lattialle (joka ei itseasiassa käynyt niin kipeää, kuin sen olisi varmaankin pitänyt käydä) ja tunsi sitten aggressiivisen kutituksen koko ruumiissaan ja koetti sätkiä pakoon tätä mystistä voimaa, joka ilmeisesti istui hänen reisillään estämässä pahaa-aavistamattoman uhrinsa paon ja nauroi kumeaa kostonhimoista naurua.

Rauski kutitti miestä, kuin hänen henkensä riippuisi siitä. Hän oli lukinnut miehen maahan, istumalla reisien päälle ja puristaen jaloillaan lukon vahvaksi, mutta ei kivuliaasti. Rauski ei edes tiennyt mistä hän Fisua kutitti, hän vain halusi kuulla miehen kuolevan nauruun. Ei siis oikeasti, mutta kuinka korkealaatuista ajattelua voi odottaa henkiseltä kuusivuotiaalta? Lisäksi mies oli päässyt koston makuun ja oli jo voiton puolella, miksi hän ei voisi ottaa iloa siitä irti? Rauski kutitti miestä vielä hetken, kunnes huomasi Fisun paidan noussee ylös navan korkeudelle. _Ihan ku tilattuna…_ Mies ajatteli nähtyään tilaisuutensa koittaneen ja sujautti molemmat kätensä Fisun paidan alle ja kutitti miestä kahta kovempaa. Rauski oli ratketa ilosta nähdessään aikuisen miehen ilmeen vääntyvän niin haavoittuvaiseksi ja punaiseksi vain sekunneissa, kun hän kurkkasi katsomaan, miten kutina oli siirtynyt hänen paitansa alle.

Fisu katseli hieman paniikissa tilannetta ja koetti hillitsemättömästä naurustaan huomioimatta pitää silmiään auki ja nähdä mitä oikein tapahtui. _VOI VITTU RAUSKI, POIS MUN PAIDAN ALTA!!_ Mies ajatteli välittömästi nähdessään mitä mies teki. Hän olisi tahtonut huutaa ajatuksensa pihalle, mutta kutina ja intiimisyys olivat lukinneet hänen puhekykynsä jonnekin, mistä hän ei sitä tähän hätään löytäisi. Fisu kuitenkin yritti, mutta päästi ilmoille vain pari naurun sekaista ähkäystä.

Rauski tunsi saaneensa kostostaan tarpeeksi ison osan ja lopetti kutittamisen ja suorastaan sysäsi kämmenensä Fisun rintakehälle ja liu’utti ne miehen kainaloiden alta lapaluiden päälle hieman omahyväinen virne naamallaan repsottaen. Fisun hämmennys, joka näkyi hänen kasvoiltaan, oli Rauskille kuin kissanminttua kissalle. Se sai hänet kehräämään halusta sisältä, mutta sitä hän ei aikonut miehelle paljastaa. Hän nykäisi äkkinäisellä liikkeellä miehen istumaan ja kietoi jalkansa miehen alavartalon ympärille. He olivat vain senttien päässä toistensa kasvoista, kun Rauski kuiskasi _”Mä voitin.”_ ja painoi (kohta varmaan yllätyksestä pyörtyvän) miehen huulilleen ja suuteli häntä syvästi.

Suudelmaa on turha kuvailla, kun eivät sen osallisetkaan pystyneet miettimään sitä hämmästykseltään. Keittiön ovi oli nimittäin saranat levällään auki ja sen suulla seisoi mykkänä tuuhea kulmakarvainen miekkonen, jonka vaaleat hiukset hapsottivat vähintään joka ilmansuuntaan. Miehen ilme oli kiven kova ja täysin tulkitsemiskelvoton, edes oppaskirjalla ei olisi saanut selvää mitä miehen pääkopan sisällä liikkui, mutta nopeasti kerrottuna hän näytti yllättyneeltä. Rauski oli ensin vain kääntänyt päänsä oven suuntaan Fisun jähmetyttyä paikalleen ja punastuttua ja sitten vasta kääntänyt hartiansa oven suuntaan ja punastunut itsekkin. _”Zappis…”_ Karkasi kuiskaus Rauskin huulilta.

Joka ikinen miehistä oli sanaton. Kukaan heistä ei osannut suomen kielellä selittää, mitä juuri oli käynyt. Se tosin ei estänyt Rauskia aikomasta yrittää, Zappis tosin keskeytti miehen puheet alkupisteeseensä tokaisemalla: ”Mitä VITTUA te teette ja MITÄ HELVETTIÄ täällä on tapahtunu!?” Rauski alkoi nousemaan vilkaistua maassa vielä istualleen röhnöttävää miestä ja auttoi miehen ylös. Heillä ei ollut puolustuspuhetta hihan mutkassa tällaisen tilanteen varalta, joten Rauski ja Fisu vain vilkuilivat toisiaan pyytäen tukea toisiltaan. Lopulta Fisu päätyi puhumaan ja astahti askeleen lähemmäs Zappista, joka näytti uhkaavalta kivikasvoineen.

”Siis tota… mä siis…” Fisu aloitti puheenvuoronsa hieman sopertaen, joka oli miltei naurettavan kuuloista näin maskuliinisen ja miehekkään ihmisen suusta, vaikka hän oli monien silmissä vain iso nallekarhu. Hänestä Zappis tuntui uhkaavalta myrskyltä, joka vain odotti lupaa alkaakseen ja he näyttivät takuulla hänen silmissään luvalta aloittaa uusi vedenpaisumus. Mies otti itseään niskasta kiinni ja sanoi: ”Mä olin tappamassa itteni.” _Siinäpä oikein positiivinen tapa aloittaa keskustelu…_ Fisu näki Zappiksen ilmeen värähtävän ja hän sai siitä lisää selkärankaa puolustukselleen. ”Mä olin ihan kuralla, oon ollu tosi pitkään ihan kuralla.” Fisu piti taukoa ja katsoi Zappiksen tutkivan röntgen katseen skannaavan säteellään Fisun vammoja, sekä kasvoilla että paljaissa käsivarsissa ja kämmenissä.

Rauski näykki oikean kätensä kynsiään sivummalla ja koetti kestää keskustelun uudelleen. Häntä lohdutti vain tieto, että oli saanut pysäytettyä tämän Titanicin iskeytymästä jäävuoreen juuri oikealla hetkellä ja kurssi oli kohti parempaa huomista. Rauskilla mietitytti, miten mies oli edes päässyt hiipimään huoneistoon niin hiljaa, etteivät miehet huomanneet häntä ennen kuin hän seisoi ovensuussa. _Laitoinkohan mä ees ovea kiinni, ku tulin tänne..?_ Hän pohti. Zappiksen katsellessa Fisun ruumiissa koreilevaa mustelmien ja haavaumien paraatia Rauski näki surun miehen katseessa. Pian hän kuitenkin kovetti sen pois ja kysyi kohtalokkaan kysymyksen katsoen Fisua suoraan silmiin. ”Miksi?” Rauski miltei pidätti henkeään ja antoi Fisun puhua, vaikka hän vaikutti häpeävän itseään hieman.

”Mä tein sen Rauskin takia.” Fisu päästi suustaan ja käänsi katsettaan Rauskin suuntaan ja hymyili pienesti miehelle. Hän oli vain niin tärkeä. Zappis muuttui hetkessä taas vihaisen oloiseksi, mutta hieman hämmentyneeksi. Ilmeistä ei paljoa yleensä saanut pääteltyä, jos kyse oli Zappiksesta, mutta nyt mies katsoi Fisua hetken ja mulkaisi Rauskia sitten kylmästi ja syyttävästi. Fisu käänsi katseensa Zappikseen ja tajusi, miltä tilanne hänestä takuulla vaikutti ja astui hieman Rauskin eteen suojelevasti ja puollustelevasti. ”Se ei ollu sen syy, Rauski ei tienny mun tunteista.” Fisua päästi suustaan ja katui hetken sanojaan.

Zappis kohotti hieman kulmiaan selvästi yllätettynä. _Älä muuta virka kaveri…_ Rauski ajatteli seuratessaan Zappiksen reaktiota, joka oli lievempi versio Rauskin reaktiosta, tietenkin, kun miinustaa nyrkin pois. ” _Että mistä?_ Niitäkö te kuolasitte tossa lattialla?” Zappis sanoi hieman halveksivalla äänensävyllä ja katsoi miehiä naama pelottavan peruslukemilla. Zappiksen tokaisu sai Rauskin hieman varpailleen miehen suhteen. Rauski suoristi selkäänsä ja kohensi asentoaan, kuin kysyen _”Että mitä sä sanoit?”_ , eikä ottanut Zappiksen puheita todellakaan kohteliaisuutena, eikä tainnut Fisukaan ottaa elekielensä puolesta. Zappiksen oli paras varoa vähän sanojaan, koska kahden täysikasvuisen miehen yllyttäminen ja/tai suututtaminen eivät todellakaan olleet hyviä ideoita.

Zappis taisi tajuta tilanteen itsekin, ettei käsirysyssä pärjäisi ja rentoutui hieman. Nyt mies näytti vihan sijaan huolestuneelta ja hieman surulliselta. Fisu otti tilanteesta hyödyn käyttöön ja sanoi: ”Mä ja Rauski ollaan onnellisia näin.” Fisu ja Rauski vaihtoivat katseita, kuin varmistaen Fisun puheiden faktoja, sitten Fisu katsoi taas Zappista. ”Miellä on hyvä näin eikä meillä oo mitään hätää.” Fisu sanoi jykevästi ja kysyi: ”Kysymys kuuluukin, mitä **sä** teet täällä? Mä en muista antaneeni sulle mun kämpän avainta…”

”Ovi oli raollaan. Muutenki mä tulin katsoon, onko Rauski täällä hengissä, kun se ei laittanu viestiä, oliko täällä kaikki ok.” Mies katsahti kylmästi taka-allalla seisoskelevaa Rauskia. _Vittu mulla **oli** jääny ovi auki.._ Rauski ajatteli, mutta valmistautui silti vastaamaan epäsuoraan syytökseen. ”Täällä tuli vähän muuta mieleen, ku näki missä kunnossa Fisu oli.” Rauski vilkaisi sivusilmällään Fisua, jonka pää oli hieman häpeävässä nuokunnassa. Rauski kuuli Zappiksen tuhahtavan hieman epäuskoisena, joten paransi ryhtiään ja sanoi suoraan. ”Fisu oli sammunu sohvalle, keskelle joka mallin alkoholipulloja, täynnä tuoreita haavoja ja mustelmia, siinä ei heti mieti _äidille_ soittamista.” Rauski murahti, mutta Zappis tuntui vain turhaantuneelta eikä näyttänyt välittävän puolusteluista.

Rauski astahti Fisun vierelle, hän oli valmis hujauttamaan Zappikseen vähän järkeä, mikäli tarve tulee. Fisu sai Rauskin ajatusten juoksun kuitenkin pysäkille, kun hän avasi suunsa ja sanoi: ”Me ei tarvita sun siunausta just nyt, mutta voisit edes koettaa olla, kuin mitään ei oo tapahtunu. Meil on ollu tänään pitkä päivä.” Rauski pysähtyi tutkailemaan Fisun ilmettä miettien miekkosen sanoja, hän kuulosti äkkiä niin viisaalta ja oli jotenkin kumman viileä eikä tavallinen leppoisa itsensä. Rauski kuitenkin kiskaisi itsensä takaisin tilanteeseen ja naulitsi katseensa oven suussa seisovaan pörröpäähän, jonka hiusten sekaisuus saattoi johtua kovasta tuulesta tai vastaavasta, tai ehkä miehelä viimein oli se kuuluista huono hiuspäivä. Mistä Rauski sen tietäisi, pehko vain poikkesi miehen normaalista siististä kampauksesta suuresti ja herätti siten huomiota.

Zappis leppyi ja myöntyi Fisun ehdotukseen oltuaan hetken hiljaa ja miettineen miehen puheita. ”Okei.” Hän sanoi vain yksinkertaisesti ja astui lähemmäs kaksikkoa. Fisu katsoi vakavana miehen tutkivaa katsetta. Hänestä pystyi miltei näkemään, kuinka paljon hän tahtoisi puhua asian kunnolla läpi, vaikka hän oli niin tyyni ja viilipytty jälleen. Jokin kuitenkin häiritsi Fisua Zappiksen katseessa, kuin miehellä olisi ollut jotain muuta asiaa. Kuin miestä vaivaisi jokin iso asia…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tän ficin piti olla tässä, mutta sittenpähän menin ja kirjoitin cliffhangerin :))) (Anteeksi, kun olen julma) Koetan saada vielä kesäloman aikana tämänkin paskasen loppuun~


End file.
